Un Noel favorable
by Kurey18
Summary: Voici un os spécial Noel avec quelque couples ! Un voyage de classe et Boom les sentiments se déclenchent !


Hello ! Joyeux Noël et bonne année ! Alors je vous présente mon deuxième OS cette fois ci sur le thème de Noël et de la nouvelle année aussi et toujours avec le couple KatsuDeku parce que je surkiffe ce couple ! Allez je ne vous ennuie pas plus !

Enjoy!

Les flocons de neiges tombaient doucement du ciel alors que le vent glacial agressait les fenêtres. C'était un magnifique temps pour cette période de Noël. La neige tenait plutôt bien et le ciel était emplit de gros nuages gris condensés laissant passé quelques fois un petit rayon de soleil.

La classe du professeur du nom de Aizawa Shouta et de All Might s'étaient exclus dans un grand site de ski en montagne pour les vacances de Noël et le Nouvel An.

C'était les élèves qui avaient proposé d'organiser un voyage, et bien sur le directeur avait accepté avec joie.

Le site était constitué d'une multitude de pistes ainsi que d'autre parties où l'on pouvait exercé d'autres activités comme la luge, le patinage et pleins d'autres sports d'hivers.

La classe avait été repartie en deux énormes chalets qui avaient d'ailleurs plus l'air maisons avec leurs grandes cuisines et pièces communes.

Il y avait un chalet pour les garçons et un chalet pour les filles. Les professeurs, eux, étaient dans un plus petit chalet bien douillet à l'abris de tout le bruit que pouvaient faire leurs élèves.

Lorsque les adolescent s'étaient rendus compte que les chambre étaient classées par deux. Ils avaient décidé de faire un tirage au sort pour mieux s'amuser. Une fois le tirage au sort des filles fait, c'était au tour des garçons.

Izuku était tranquillement assit dans le canapé bien emmitouflé dans une couette chauffée tremblant de tout ses membres. C'était à cause d'une seule personne qu'il était dans cet état : Kirishima, avait eu l'amabilité de le pousser dans une flaque d'eau qui paraissent peu profonde pour rigoler un peu. Malheureusement la flaque était énorme -contrairement a ce que l'on pourrait croire à première vue- voilà pourquoi il en était là.

Bien sur Kirishima s'en était terriblement voulu après cela, voir son camarade de classe le plus gentil dans un état pareil l'avait fait grandement culpabiliser. Mais il n'y avait pas eu que lui, bizarrement depuis l'incident Katsuki était devenu un peu plus gentil, comme si il était inquiet. C'était lui qui avait aider Izuku à sortir du trou et qui lui avait passé sa couette chauffante.

Izuku rougit doucement à cette pensée, il se souvenait de la chaleur de Katsuki lorsque celui-ci l'avait ramené trempé au chalet. C'est alors que quelqu'un le sortit de ses pensées en l'appelant, la personne qui l'avait interpellé était l'un de ses camarade de classe

C'est a ton tour, Midoriya-kun, fit Shouto en lui passant le bol rempli de noms.

A.. Ah ! Oui c'est vrai, désolé , fit le concerné en piochant un nom dans le bol.

Il déplia délicatement le papier et lu ce qu'il y avait écrit.

Katsuki Bakugou, c'était le nom que venait de tirer le jeune successeur du symbole de la paix.

Après un peu plus de 10 minutes tout le monde avait enfin eu son partenaire de chambre et c'est là que tout le bougea afin de ramener leurs bagages en haut.

Midoriya essayait tant bien que mal de monter ses bagages mais ses membres étaient toujours gelés alors il avait encore un peu de mal.

C'est alors qu'une main vint attrapé les bagages du garçon aux cheveux vert, c'était la main de Bakugou.

Allez donne moi ça Deku, t'es toujours aussi faible, comme d'habitude, renchérit celui-ci.

Un petit sourire apparut sur le visage du prénommé "Deku", celui-ci donna alors ses bagages à son camarade qui les emmena à leur chambre.

La classe devait restée 2 semaines et demi là, ils passeront donc Noel et le nouvel an ensemble !

Le rangement de leurs affaires se finit alors vers 10h, après cela, ils furent lâché dans le domaine.

Izuku sorti de sa chambre doucement mais il se fit alors intercepté par Occhako et Tenya, ses meilleurs amis.

Alors ça va, Katsuki ne t'as pas trop secoué ? demanda la fille à l'alter de gravité qui était un peu inquiète.

Il ne t'a pas frappé au moins ? Renchérit le garçon a lunette en scrutant le moindre recoin de la peau de Midoriya.

Non, non ! Il a même été plutôt gentil, dit-il en repensant au moment où Bakugou l'avait aidé.

Katsuki gentil ? Je n'aurais jamais pensé mettre ces deux mots dans la même phrase, fit Occhako. Tenya hocha la tête pour approuver ce que venait de dire la jeune fille.

Et bien, il faut un début à tout ! Dit Izuku en souriant doucement.

Quelques jours plus tard.

C'était la veille de Noel et Izuku ainsi que ses deux amis avait prévus d'aller faire les magasins pour acheter des cadeaux, chacun était alors partis de son côté.

Après une bonne petite heure Izuku avait déjà trouvé presque tous ses cadeaux, il ne manquait plus que celui de Katsuki... Il voulait vraiment lui faire un cadeau pour le remercier.

Dans la vitre d'un magasin il vu ce qui lui semblait parfait pour son ancien ami d'enfance : une magnifique paire de skis où était dessiné des motifs d'explosions.

Les bras chargés de cadeaux, Midoriya rentra dans le chalet et déposa tout en dessous du grand sapin qui était dans la salle commune qui faisait aussi office de salon. Il y avait déjà quelques dizaines de cadeaux sous le sapin.

Le vert préféra garder le cadeau de Katsuki pour lui remettre en main propre dans la chambre, il alla donc le cacher dans une des nombreuses armoires que comptait ce chalet.

Le soir arriva assez vite étant donné qu'ils étaient partis skier tout le reste de la journée. Une grande table avait été mise dans le salon, près du sapin qui avait été magnifiquement décoré de rouge et de vert, avec quelques dizaines de sucres d'orges traines par ci par là. Tout le monde arriva presque en même temps. Le festin commença tout doucement avec une soupe de châtaigne, suivis par l'entrée qui était un petit peu de foie gras accompagne de pain en forme de sapin. Le plat principal fut quant à lui de la dinde farcie à l'orange et à la cannelle et pour finir un dessert encore plus merveilleux. Après avoir bien mangé, chanté et dansé pour certain, l'heure d'ouvrir les cadeaux sonna enfin !

Chacun donna son cadeau, Izuku vit Kirishima s'approché de lui avec un grand paquet cadeau, il sourit doucement à l'attention particulière de son ami et lui donna également son cadeau. De la part de Ejirou il avait reçu pleins de goodies et de posters de All Might, d'ailleurs ce dernier lui avait offert un très beau pull vert qui lui allait assez bien, enfin d'après les regards appréciateurs que lui avait jetés quelques-uns de ses camarades lorsqu'il l'avait enfilé.

Après la remise des cadeaux, enfin sans compter celui qu'il allait offrir à Katsuki, tout le monde resta encore un peu pour discuter, rigoler et prolonger la soirée, puis petit à petit la salle commença à se vider et lui même s'en alla dans sa chambre en même temps que Katsuki. La porte se referma doucement et Izuku prit son courage à deux mains.

K... Kacchan ... J... J'ai un cadeau pour toi ... Dit-il en rougissant légèrement.

Ouais... Moi aussi, répondit le blond explosif.

Ils sortirent alors leur cadeau respectif et échangèrent. Deku, comme l'appelait si souvent Katsuki, avait reçu de la part de son colocataire un magnifique bracelet où s'etallaient les mots: I love you Deku » qui le laissèrent sans voix.

Le jeune homme aux yeux oranges enlaça alors la taille élancée de SON Deku et lui murmura doucement un: Je t'aime embarrassé. Le plus petit des deux faillit presque pleurer de joie mais il se retourna vers son âme sœur et l'embrassa avec une douceur et un amour infini.

Aprés avoir embrassé celui qui était désormais SON blond, il se blottit contre son torse musclé pour un câlin. Si on lui aurais dit un jour qu'il tomberait amoureux de Katsuki et qu'il finiraient ensemble il ne l'aurais jamais cru.

La soirée se finit avec une petit nuit de tendresse dans le lit où ils s'embrassèrent et se câlinèrent avec amour.

La première personne à avoir remarqué le changement était Kirishima, il les avait même félicité pour s'être enfin déclaré, Izuku avait rougit comme une tomate à cela et Katsuki avait légèrement détourné le regard en pressant Izuku contre lui.

Le vert avait alors murmure à Kirishima qu'il devait peut être en faire autant avec Denki. Ejirou s'était mis à rougir comme une tomate en balbutiant toutes sortes de chose, mais à la surprise de tous, il embrassa Kaminari devant tout le monde. Cela fit doucement rire Izuku. Izuku lança un regard à son ami Tenya qui voulait presque dire: A ton tour, tu n'auras qu'une chance. Ce fut là, la surprise la plus grand, il s'était mis à genoux devant Todoroki et lui avait déclaré son amour, on pût voir Shouto rougir encore plus que Kirishima mais il s'agenouille aussi et embrassa SON petit ami.

Ces vacances avait été propice pour tout les couples de la classe A. il fallait bien l'avouer

Fin !

Et voilà ! L'Os est terminé ! Il m'a prit énormément de temps presque une semaine et demi XD mais j'ai enfin réussi à le termine ! Je vous souhaite également une très bonne année 2017 ! ❤

Kisou!


End file.
